<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>59th Street Station  6:17 P.M. by IowaGuy1979</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300376">59th Street Station  6:17 P.M.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979'>IowaGuy1979</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Storm in Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A connection, on a New York City evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>59th Street Station  6:17 P.M.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You took one last inhale before tossing the cig, in the can beside the bench. People weren't supposed to smoke here, but whatever...</p><p>As you watch the crowd come off of the train, a quick flash of blue eyes and freckles catches your eye. ..It couldn't be!<br/>
Yes, there was Max Caulfield, getting off of the subway. You hadn't seen her since Blackwell. It'd only been a few years, but, felt like a lifetime.</p><p>Some busker tuned up his guitar, and began to pluck out a tune,</p><p> </p><p>My life is brilliant</p><p>My love is pure</p><p> </p><p>The memory of that time hits you, like a kick in the stomach.</p><p>Max's playful, gentle laugh</p><p>Her kind eyes, so very blue</p><p> </p><p>I saw an angel</p><p>Of that I'm sure</p><p> </p><p>Guy was pretty good, almost as good as the original.  Max had been the closest thing to an angel at Blackwell, aside from Kate Marsh.<br/>
Suddenly, your eyes connect with hers, and it feels like a thousand volts has passed through you</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at me on the subway</p><p> </p><p>But, her eyes continue on, to the man she's standing with.</p><p> </p><p>She was with another man</p><p>But, I won't lose no sleep on that</p><p>Because I've got a plan</p><p> </p><p>Your mind steels itself. You're going to go talk to her.It's been forever, feels like.  There's no way she's forgotten you, though.<br/>
You had meant too much to each other.</p><p> </p><p>You're beautiful</p><p>You're beautiful</p><p>You're beautiful, it's true</p><p>I saw your face, in a crowded space</p><p>And I don't know what to do</p><p>Cause I'll never be with you.</p><p> </p><p>No, you think.  No way she'll not want to be with you, not after what you meant to each other, and how much she still means to you.<br/>
She turns, and walks towards you.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, she caught my eye, as we walked on by</p><p>She could see from my face I was</p><p>fucking high</p><p>And I don't think I'll ever meet her again</p><p>But, we shared a moment, that'll last till the end</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!", she shouts, ecstatic.  You open your mouth to respond....  </p><p>And she walks right past you.</p><p> </p><p>You're beautiful</p><p>You're beautiful</p><p>You're beautiful, it's true</p><p>As you turn, she hugs another guy, and kisses him on the lips.</p><p>You can feel your heart shattering, like crystal</p><p> </p><p>I saw your face, in a crowded place</p><p>And I don't know what to do</p><p> </p><p>You feel the tears run down your face, as it feels like the blood leaves your body.</p><p> </p><p>Cause I'll never be with you.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Warren! Thought you'd never get here, babe!", Max smiled.  "Sam and I have been waiting!"<br/>
"Yeah, they kept me late at work, sweetie" Warren replied.</p><p>"Better get your ass in gear, Mr Graham, or we'll be late for the show" Max mock glared</p><p>Warren let out a fake gulp. "Y..yes ma'am, future Mrs. Graham."<br/>
They both laughed, took each others hands, and left the station.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe Price wiped the tears from her eyes.  Max had been her entire life, for almost all of her life. And now, Max had forgotten her, a-fucking-gain.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone rang. "Hey, Blue", Justin Williams cheerful voice rang out. "Gotta party going on in a while. You in?" She didn't know why he still called her that, her hair had gone back to it's original strawberry blonde, not too long after she came to New York.<br/>
"Yeah, dude.", she replied, "Totally down to get down."</p><p>"Everything copacetic, Chloe?  You sound weird."</p><p>'Nah... it's nothing, man. see you later,", as she hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe choked back a sob, said "Fuck You, Maxine Caulfield." with all the venom she could muster.<br/>
She ascended the stairs, into the warm Manhattan evening.</p><p> </p><p>But it's time to face the truth</p><p>I will never be with you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to try something different. I didn't put any relationship tags on it, to keep the suspense.</p><p>"You're Beautiful" is sung by James Blunt.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>